User talk:Webkinz Mania
hEY WM. TT66 Episode 4040 That's okay for not editing 4039. Maybe you'll do episode guide of 4040, just like you did in Season 33 episodes. Don't put the sign, if the scene dosent have a picture you'll put . You wish you can handle that? -User:BenBen100Chun Episode 4039 My little relative can't REMEMBER whole of this old Season 34 episode. Can you make the episode guide of Episode 4039, pretty please? -User:BenBen100Chun Episode 3734 I posted a question on the talk page of Episode 3734 that I'm wondering if you might know the answer too. Thanks! :) -- Nate (talk) 01:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Scratch that, I just saw that you responded there. :) -- ''Nate (talk) 01:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. It was just in the background. I do think it is a take on the book "Are You My Mother?" though. Webkinz Mania says 01:14, February 2, 2010 (UTC) File-Imagine Just so you know, the "File" and "Image" in the picture name are the same, so there's no need to change them. - Oscarfan 19:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I know. I just wanted to match the format. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'says']] 21:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :But, it doesn't matter. Readers won't notice/care. - Oscarfan 21:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Talk tags Hi, Ellis! I posted tags on the talk pages where you posted a question, and I want to let you know how those work. If you post a new question on an article's talk page, just add at the top of the page, and that'll add the page to the Active Talk Pages category. That way, you'll make sure that more people see the question, and it won't get lost. Take care! -- Danny (talk) 20:11, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. I thought I should do it but not. I didn't know. Anyway, why is the Summary, Save page and preview's background green? Webkinz Mania 21:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::No problem! I just wanted to make sure you knew how to do it. ::The green bar on the edit window is a new thing on Wikia that's going to be launched site-wide pretty soon -- it's designed to make the save button more visible, so new contributors don't miss it! I wrote about this on , so you can see more details there. What do you think of it? -- Danny (talk) 21:25, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::That's a cool feature. Tell me if there is a new feature with a date once you learn. Thanks. I will keep my third eye in the Current events page. Danny, one more thing. In the TDI Wikia (Total Drama Island Wikia), can you delete the pages that are requested to be deleted. We have no sysops deleting pages at the moment. Webkinz Mania 22:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I came 16 seconds after you posted. I was working on WW. Thanks for the response. I hope the admin gets back to work! Webkinz Mania 01:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Episodes I think we should know which ones we're guiding from MuppetVJ's file site, so we don't waste time guiding ones someone else is. I've dont Episode 3797 and plan on Episode 3902. - Oscarfan 22:00, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Re: While that's true, he made it clear here that he was to do them. I just wanted to know if he wanted help. - Oscarfan 23:40, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Your favorite episodes Hi, Ellis -- I have a question about the user pages you're setting up. If you want to have your own collection of episodes that you've worked on, or that you like a lot, then I think it makes more sense just to list them on your user page. Lots of people do that -- you can look at Wendy's page and Scott's page for examples. If you want, I could even help you set up a table or a gallery on your user page so that you could have an illustrated list of the episodes you want to collect. What do you think about that idea? -- Danny (talk) 00:17, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Actually, looking at it, those pages were basically fan lists, copying the episode templates, but including different inserts which weren't in the actual broadcast: "Here is a list that I wanted to happen." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:25, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. If you want Danny. That's right Andrew. --Webkinz Mania 00:29, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::Oh -- so you were sort of writing your own episodes? I'm sorry, I didn't realize that. -- Danny (talk) 00:44, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::You can say that. Kinda. It's okay, you know what, I got a surprise. Webkinz Mania 00:46, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Episode 3954 You did good on this page. Some of the scenes were in the wrong order, but I notice that was partly my fault (I didn't proofread). What I would suggest at this point is a lot less pictures and a few more words. The way I see it, every street scene can be summarized in up to 5 sentences and 1-2 pictures, unless there's a lot of detail going on (like in the episodes with Slimey's space trip). You can look over the changes I made to see what I mean. Other than that, I appreciate the help! --MuppetVJ 22:13, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :That episode was a long one and had lots of a pics. Sorry if I made mistakes and you rock MuppetVJ! Webkinz Mania 22:21, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Episode 4101 Hi there. I saw that you made a lot of edits to this particular episode guide. There's a question that came up about it at Talk:Episode 4101. Could you weigh in on the conversation? Also, what's your name so I know what to call you? —Scott (talk) 15:47, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ellis Webkinz Mania 19:36, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Episode 3483 I saw that you added Episode 3483, with a note that edits made on Noggin are currently unknown. Did you mean to put a note that incomplete video material was used as reference when the page was put together, which it looks like? Although it's a repeat of a season 25 episode, it's a season 27 episode. Noggin didn't show any episodes from that season. --Minor muppetz 21:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Yes. I don't know where I can find that template. Webkinz Mania 21:29, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Here is the template: It can be found on the Attention page. --Minor muppetz 23:46, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks so much Minor muppetz. You're great! I can't add it to the page because MuppetVJ deleted it hours ago but don't worry, if he makes the page, I'll put in the template. Webkinz Mania 23:50, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Asking for stuff Hi there -- I'm glad to see that you're having fun working on the site, and making some helpful edits. You've been leaving some very excited talk page messages for people, asking them to add stuff to the wiki. The tone of these messages is inappropriate for the wiki. For example: * This message to Steve, asking him to upload images for three ''Sesame episodes. You posted three times on his page within a few hours, pestering him to add the images. * This message to Guillermo, asking him to upload images for Season 33. You told him to "answer back soon". You posted again to Guillermo a couple days later, asking him to answer back soon. * This message to me, also saying "Answer soon." People work on the wiki as a hobby, working on the pieces that they feel like adding at the time. Steve and Guillermo both add a lot to the wiki. They'll keep adding more as they have time to do it. They don't need to be reminded that pictures and ekas are helpful. Also, people aren't necessarily on the wiki all the time. Posting three times on Steve's page in one morning feels like you're nagging him. It's rude. Steve will get back to you when he has time. It's great to leave messages for people when you have a question, or a comment about what they've done. However, please don't leave requests on people's talk pages, and don't demand a response. -- Danny (talk) 18:17, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you contributing to pages. My name's Wendy, and I'm one of the admins here. There is a lot of useful information on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. One tip to help you get started: to sign talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There are instructions on the FAQ for customizing the signature if you want to do that. If you have any questions or there's anything I can help you with, please leave a note on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 14:36, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Also, thanks for your help on the Sesame Street episode pages. Those can be tricky - you never know whether your image has duplicates! --MuppetVJ 14:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::Welcome. Webkinz Mania 15:00, 21 April 2008 (UTC)